


Jim Kirk vs The Cosmos

by detoxtoretox



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alpha Spock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kirk, Dom/sub, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jim, Rimming, Rough Sex, Star Trek: TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxtoretox/pseuds/detoxtoretox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a strong, independent omega who don't need no alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Kirk vs The Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/gifts).



> Dedicating this to my friend MacBeka because she is way too good to me :*
> 
> We noticed they were very few, a/o/b Star Trek fics so I thought I would write one, you know.

Jim might be an omega but he was not a pushover. He refused to be, no matter who an alpha was. People barely even knew he was an omega, he went to great lengths to make it that way because in this society, to be an omega was to be weak. Weak was one thing Jim was not and will never be. So, on his great quest to prove himself he became the first ever omega Captain and got his very own Starship, his beautiful Enterprise.

"Jim, this is Spock. He will be both your science officer and First Officer" Pike presented a tall, lean Vulcan man with dark, impeccably styled hair that stopped just above the point of his ear. He was attractive, all pale skin and symmetrical features. Not that Jim noticed said attractiveness. The guy stank of alpha and it was making him feel a little nauseous.

"Are you quite alright, Captain?" The man, Spock, asked with one angular eyebrow raised. What a weird expression. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Jim gritted out before turning back to Pike, "I thought I got to pick my own First Officer?"

"If you are unsatisfied then you can change, son" The Admiral assured but it did little to quell Jim's anxiety towards this stranger aboard his ship and, to top it off, being his second in command. Nevertheless, he grinned and agreed, giving a polite thank you before turning on his heel to find his best friend and Chief Medical Officer, Bones, to rant about this outrage. 

"They can't do that! I was told it was my decision, I can't just have some random, stranger as my First. It's probably just because I'm an omega"

"Oh come on, Jim, drop the persecution act. You're a Captain, if Pike held any prejudice you wouldn't be here and besides you were supposed to pick your First a week ago" Bones tended to be the voice of reason when he got like this and had absolutely no fear of hurting his feelings. He had been Captain for almost two weeks but couldn't decide who to choose to be his second in command since it couldn't be Bones.

"Yeah, well, the guy had some superiority complex and no reasonable person has time to style their hair like that" 

"Do you have any evidence of this superiority complex other than that you don't like him"

"It's a gut feeling, Bones" Jim muttered bitterly and made his way towards the bridge, they'd have to leave soon anyway.  He settled himself in his chair, ignoring the fact that someone in here smelt really good and that he was beginning to feel sick again. He could not be sick right now. He savoured the feeling of taking his ship out the hanger for the only second time, they had a mission and Jim felt on top of the world. In fact, he kind of was. His rage over his First Officer ebbed away, I mean, he was nice to look at, diligent and he couldn't argue with his credentials. So, he had his positives and he could always get rid of him. The thought made his insides tighten for some reason. 

"ETA, Mr Chekov?"

"8 hours and 52 minutes, Captain" Chekov was a young and particularly excitable ensign but he was good at his job so Jim couldn't complain. Today was going to be slightly dull but he supposed that was okay considering the fact his skin was starting to crawl and he felt impossibly hot. He thought for a moment that maybe he was going into heat but he traced the last couple days and definitely remembered taking his suppressants. Bones would kill him if he didn't, damn hypospray wielding weirdo and he was very strong willed for a beta. Not that stereotypes really applied at all for either of them. He probably just had the flu or something, those Starbases are full of random people.

He let time pass, trying to keep it together but he was sweating now, his breaths were ragged as he kept his eyes focused on the Space passing as much as possible. He decided to check on the Science Station as something to do and maybe they had found something interesting out here in the middle of Space. It happens. He had a hand on the console and was leaning over Spock, about to be suitably annoying but equally professional when he felt his dick twitch and he was overwhelmed with that smell again, like alpha but something softer like old spice and the smell just after it rains, his knees practically buckled just standing here. He kind of shuffled back to his chair.

He spent about an hour of uncomfortably shifting because his dick was painfully hard and he was attempting to ignore the urge to just press a palm to his crotch to relieve the ache and maybe prevent the imminent onset of blue balls.  Jim gave up since touching your dick on the Bridge probably gets you on some list somewhere and decided to consult Bones. 

"Spock, you have the con," he stood up to leave, but his legs fell from under him and a hand quickly grasped his elbow to stop him falling. It was Spock with a look of concern on his face, pupils blown and breaths coming in short pants. He could feel the electricity spidering through him from where their skin met but the touch was quickly withdrawn from his heated skin. Jim practically ran away, this fever was giving him highly inappropriate hallucinations. 

"Whoa, Jim. What happened? You look like shit" Bones stood from his seat and grabbed Jim's waist as he stumbled in sick bay.

"Feel sick, too hot, Spock" He was rambling, feeling an inane sense of panic at the goings on, he had  _definitely_ taken his suppressants.

"Okay... Sit down, I'll find a tricorder. Just hold on" He searched around in some boxes, clearly not fully unpacked yet and eventually triumphed pulling it out and waving it around his friend. The doctors face held a look of anguish and Kirk knew he was about to get berated for something or other.

"Bones, come on, what is it? Tell me, that's an order" Kirk still had the strength in him to pull the Captain card with a smirk.

"I've told you a million times to take the damn suppressants, Jim. Then what do you do? Ignore me?" 

"What? I did take them, I promise. You can check the packet, I took them on time and everything. The tricorder is wrong" Jim waved his arms and insisted that it was the fault of the computers, not him.

"This is what happens when you don't take them. Give it up, princess" 

"But I  _did_. I swear on your life," Jim whined, Bones snorted at this, "Swear on _my_ life then"

"Then there's only one other option" Bones relented, deciding this kind of incessant whining must have some merit, even when it was Jim.

"No way. That's not happening. Not happening, not now" Jim dropped his head into his hands, he was not going into heat now and he was not meeting his soul mate. That's totally inconvenient. His hole started clenching around nothing, letting out a little bit of slick and Jim groaned at the way his cock twitched again. 

"Who is it, then?" Bones was smirking now, enjoying Jim's turmoil far too much.

"I don't know" 

"You so do, think about it" 

"No, no, no, no. That pointy eared bastard" Jim's eyes widened with the realisation and he felt like just slamming his head against something and getting it over with. He'd known for a while he liked guys, he hasn't been going without sex forever despite his resolve to prove omegas were strong - he wasn't a nun, godammit. But his supposed soul mate was some emotionless Vulcan, who he didn't even like? That has to be some kind of cosmic mistake. Or the cosmos is a dick. Same thing. With that, Spock turned up, his stiff walk had escalated into just short of a jog and he looked as undone as Jim felt but _God_ did he smell good.

"Captain..."

"No, no, get out" Jim wasn't having this. He hasn't ever needed an alpha and he didn't need one now.

"But..."

"You've totally known this whole time, haven't you?" Jim accused, voice wavering as he felt even more slick leak out of his hole.

"I thought it logical to let you work it out yourself" He sounded put together but he could see the sweat on his forehead, the heaving of his chest and the wild in his eyes. 

"How thoughtful" Jim rolled his eyes, had he been told sooner he could have done something. What the something was? He didn't know but that wasn't the point. His boxers were soaking by this point and he was uncomfortable and his thoughts were starting to spiral into incoherency. Spock was apparently done with his shit because he came over and grabbed Jim by the waist, flinging him easily over his shoulder.

"If I were a lesser man - I would say I told you so. In fact, I did tell you so" Bones looked smug and Jim glared to the best of his ability while being held captive by his First Officer.

"I apologise for this Captain, but I simply don't have time to engage in an argument that I know I will ultimately win. Proceeding in this manner saves time" 

"Put me down. That's an order! This is unacceptable, Mr Spock" Jim's protests were lost when his hard cock started to rub against Spock's shoulder with every step he took, the delicious friction driving him practically crazy. He barely noticed anything other than desperately rubbing against anything to try sate the aching need in his cock; until he was pushed up against a wall, back on his feet for the moment as the Vulcan started to bite at his neck, making a trail of hickies from Jim's jaw to where his shirt began, leaving him littered with mottled bruises and angry teeth marks. Not that the omega minded, in fact he threw his head back to give Spock more room and reached a hand up to trace the point of his ear, he vaguely recalled reading something about Vulcan ears and it was confirmed when he got a gentle purr and hips pressed to his. They heard footsteps to their left, prompting their departure towards somewhere, presumably Spock's quarters.

He was thrown down onto the somewhat hard Starfleet regulation mattress with his shirt pulled over his head and his mates following quickly, all Jim's principles forgotten for the moment. He felt long fingers shakily trying to yank his zipper down but getting distracted by biting and nosing softly at his neck, drinking in the way that he smelt and the salty sweet sweat. Jim tried to help get the other man's clothes off but his hands were too unsteady, his mind too unfocused to really help so he watched his First Officer drop his own regulation trousers, and boxers along with them. 

"You smell exquisite" The Vulcan murmured into his skin, he found himself surprisingly gratified at the praising words but he was also getting too increasing close to crying out with the way copious amounts of slick leaking from his swollen hole, wetness soaking through to the mattress, to savour it.  Finally, finally Spock managed to yank down Jim's trousers and boxers in one swoop, quickly shoving two fingers harshly into him to give him some relief. He clenched around the digits, not enough and not even close. He need a knot, he needed his mate's now and much quicker than he seemed to be getting it.

It's not like Kirk needed any prep, he was wet and open and oh so ready for this. Spock carried on anyway, eyes fixed on the way his fingers disappeared easily into Jim's hole and the way slick was spilling out for him, because Jim was only for him. He removed his fingers to push Jim's knees up to get a better view and conceded to the urge to drop his head to lap at his mates hole, to taste him, his rough tongue tracing the tight ring of muscle and shoving in as far as he could. Jim was practically howling now, canting his hips and fisting his hands in the sheets at the attention, his cock red and heavy against him, smearing precome on his taut stomach.

"Come on" he whined, clawing the others back and leaving angry green trails in his wake, "I need it. Need you to knot me,  _please_ "

Spock didn't really need to be coaxed because he was already pulling his boxers down in no time and lining himself up, one steadying hand at the base of his green cock. Decidedly, a very attractive cock in Jim's opinion. He pushed in quickly, hooking the omegas knees over his shoulders, his dick sliding in smoothly with how wet the man beneath him was. Once he was in, he took a moment to compose himself, the tight wet heat around his dick was amazing and this was _his_ mate. _His_  omega. He used one of his hands to cup the blond's face, feeling the heat of his skin and the electricity between them as he he ran his fingers down the soft skin of his cheek before pulling him in for a kiss by grabbing the back of his neck. He realised this was the first time they had kissed and relished in the feeling of soft yielding lips beneath him, sucking on his lower lip and pushing his tongue in softly, licking everything he could reach and letting his lover taste himself in his mouth. 

He picked up a slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt the smaller man but control quickly dwindled when Jim started whining, mewling and squirming, pushing his hips down to take more, prodding Spock to fuck him harder. He was being needy but he didn't care. He got what he wanted when Spock grabbed his hands pinning them above his head before letting his dick slide out and slamming it back in, hitting his prostate first time and pushing Jim up the mattress. He picked up the pace, every thrust forcing Jim further up the mattress and pressing into his prostate while strong hands held his wrists, bruises already forming beneath the cool Vulcan fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me, Spock" Jim whimpered, he had always been loud in bed, "Make me yours, please, fuck yes there, right there"

He continued muttering his name between thrusts, panting out pleas and digging his nails into Spock's shoulders to leave green crescents while his lovers dick continued to ram into his prostate till he was seeing stars. He was on the edge and breathing out a litany of curse words when Spock grabbed his face; Jim opened his eyes and saw sincerity, tenderness in the other man's face but also possessiveness. Jim glowed at the idea someone was proud to have him. And shit, since when did anyone except Bones  _care_ about him. Sure, he had hook ups and boyfriends but they didn't really care - it was more a sort of arrangement. Jim needed to get fucked and still keep a good reputation, they were only interested in his Captaincy or his being related to the great George Kirk or whatever. This was a whole new kettle of fish and he kind of felt like he was drowning in it already. He wanted this, he wanted someone to love him and to look out for him and protect him. Not just to run away or control his life like an Alpha would. He supposed that would be his eternal dilemma.

Right now though, he was done with the self assessment because Spock's knot was growing, catching on the rim of his hole every time he pushed in and the slight burn felt incredible. Even his Vulcan was starting to pant, letting out choked moans when Jim clenched around his knot.

"Want you to come in me, yeah? Mark me up, wanna feel it in me" Jim was breathy, smirking up at his first officer as he spoke. He was proud of himself for managing a whole sentence when he was just about to come, the heat coiling in his stomach and the onslaught of stimulation when a slightly cold fingers wrapped around his aching dick. He lasted all of about two seconds after that before shouting Spock's name and coming between them, his vision whiting out as the knot locked in place and teeth dug hard into his shoulder.

"Mine" The Vulcan growled, the sound coming from deep in his throat and Jim could practically feel it reverberating through his chest.

The knot stretched him just right, he felt sated if a little over stimulated with it still pressing against his prostate. He was floating for quite a while afterwards, hands a bit numb from the tight grip and eyes slipping shut as his mate was curled tight around him, spooning him as his knot emptied. Spock noticed and started to massage the Captain's wrists, returning the blood flow and hoping they didn't bruise too badly. He let his blunt nails trailed up his lovers side and pressed soft kisses to his back and neck while he murmured comforting sweet nothings in his ear.

"Jim..." A voice whispered from behind him, he must have fallen asleep. All his senses seem to rush back and he noticed the knot in him was gone and that there was a dull ache where his neck and shoulder met.

"Did you  _bite_ me?" That was like some primal mating thing, it means nothing legally in this day and age but it's still a thing, culturally speaking _._

"Yes, I believe I was not fully in control. You should be aware that it doesn't mean anything, it is not a commitment" The Vulcan stated, he looked on the verge of saying something else but opted to remain silent.

"Yeah, no, I get it. I'm not the kind of omega who's going to submit to you or even listen to you, that's not what you want, it's fine" Jim was gathering his clothes, ignoring the way his whole body ached. Alphas wanted someone to do whatever they wanted them to, to serve them, be their sub or whatever but Jim couldn't do that, he wasn't anyone's dream omega. He'd accepted that a long time ago, if his mate didn't want him then that was okay. Kind of.

"That is not true, Jim" Spock had stood now, walking over to settle his hands on Jim's waist, "You can challenge me, stimulate me on an intellectual level that few else can. I do not wish for you to be under my command because that is not you and I find _you_ fascinating"

"Yeah?" Jim had his eyes on the floor but Spock used two fingers to lift his chin and press their lips together, soft and gentle. Jim tiptoed and wrapped his arm around the taller man's neck, pulling him in a little more so their bodies were against each other. 

"You must rest more" Spock pulled him back to bed so that his mates head was on his chest and their legs were tangled together, his thumb rubbing lightly over the teeth marks he had left, feeling contented by the mark. Jim was his. The most interesting, quick witted, smart, beautiful omega in the universe was his. He may be biased but that wasn't too inaccurate.

"I guess we'll give this a go" Jim mumbled nonchalantly into pale skin as he fell asleep again. Maybe the cosmos wasn't a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do another chapter, second part or something which is why I've kind of left it open.


End file.
